Una nueva luz
by Hikari Amu Yagami gatomon
Summary: Una relación que un principio es bella y perfecta va tomando su real y despiadada forma. Lamentablemente Kari se dará cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, pero aparecerá alguien que le devuelva la luz a sus días. Takari y mención de Daikari. Enjoy it!


Hola a todo el mundo!!!! … Bueno, aviso de antemano que este es mi primer fic y obviamente tenía que ser de mi pareja favorita: Takari ^^! Lo escribí con ayuda de mi hermana en una noche donde no había nada mejor que hacer xD!! Bueno, solo espero que sea de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o duda no duden en dármela que gustosa yo se los acepto o aclaro =)!!

**Aclaración: **Este es un AU (universo alterno), nada que ver con la trama original del anime o manga, tampoco salen los digimons, solo los "niños elegidos" y otros personajes humanos xD

**Disclaimer: **NiDigimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos… u.u

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Una nueva luz**

**By: Hikari Yagami Gatomon**

**Prólogo**

_Porque sé que soy fuerte._

_Porque sé de sobra que no existe la suerte._

_Porque aún guardo la esperanza que en esta guerra no halla muerte._

Los días parecían irse sin tomarse su verdadero tiempo, las horas ya no eran tan largas como en un principio se veían; y ahora más que nunca guardaba en secreto el ridículo sueño de un retorno a esos días en que todo parecía bello y perfecto.

Cuanto hubiese deseado una segunda oportunidad, pero no era posible y era consciente de aquello. Me daban unas ganas irresistibles de tirarme sobre el colchón que tantas lágrimas soportó y dormir profundamente, para luego despertar y sentir la pesadez de la nuca que sólo siento cuando he salido del letargo de un sueño bastante movido. Pero de nada serviría la falsa sensación de haber dormido durante años, pues lo que pronto acontecería era algo irremediablemente inevitable.

Yagami Hikari

**Primer Capítulo: **

**P.o.V Kari:**

Terminé de escribir mis últimas palabras en mi diario secreto, el único lugar que me quedaba para expresarme libremente sin tenerle miedo a _él_. Solté un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro que mantenía mis más íntimos pensamientos para luego esconderlo en un cajón olvidado del closet. Pronto _él_ regresaría del trabajo y comenzaría la tortura de todos los días.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis orbes claras. Aún recuerdo con nostalgia los felices días de secundaria, cuando lo único que importaba era sacar buenas calificaciones y pasarla bien con mis amigos. ¡Como extrañaba esos días! Cuando _él_ era lindo, amable, atento y cariñoso, cuando me acortejaba con bonitos presentes como lo eran un ramo de mis flores favoritas: los tulipanes, o una caja de los mejores bombones del país, o un adorable oso de peluche con las palabras "Te quiero" impresas en el centro. Pero todos los bonitos detalles se habían quedado en recuerdos vagos al cumplir mis 17 años, cuando terminé la secundaria y me ofreció entusiasta compartir un departamento.

Maldita sea la hora en que acepté vivir con _él. _Me habría ahorrado muchas lágrimas y sufrimientos. Todos los maltratos y abusos causados por su persona han quedado como cicatrices sin cerrar en lo más profundo de mi alma y ahora solo me quedaba lamentarme de mi patética situación en la soledad de _nuestra _alcoba.

_Lo odiaba. _

Lo detestaba con todo mí ser, como nunca antes había podido odiar. Desde que no me permitía ni ver a mis amigos ni a mi familia, hasta los golpes desmedidos que me daba cada noche por cualquier excusa.

Y lo odiaba más aún cuando después de la tunda alegaba amarme y que era yo quien me buscaba los golpes.

Entre el llanto pudo oír el tintineo de las llaves al otro extremo del departamento. _Él _había llegado. Espantada a lo que se aproximaba borré inútilmente el rastro de mis lágrimas y traté de aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando lo vislumbré por el umbral de la puerta un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, en sus leía el rencor de una mala noche de jornada laboral e iba ser yo quien pagara los platos rotos.

Se acercó a mi sin vacilaciones y me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que logró tirarme al suelo.

- Davis – Susurré lastimada al ver que esa noche recién comenzaría.

Continuará…=)

* * *

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y no duden en consultar o comentar que gustosa responderé!! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
